1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to care and maintenance of fingernails and toenails, and more specifically to a method for attaching artificial nails to natural fingernails and toenails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is considered fashionable and enhancing to the feminine appearance to have long, well cared for fingernails. Long fingernails project beyond the tip of the finger or nail bed, often up to a distance of one-half (1/2) inch or more, and as such, are especially susceptible to breaking, cracking or splitting. Various methods have been used to attach an artificial nail to a natural nail. These methods generally fall into two major categories.
The first is the so-called "sculptured nail" method whereby a mask having a cut-out conforming to the length and shape of the desired nail is placed around the natural nail and a paste-like coating of material is applied, which hardens and forms an artificial nail conforming to the shape of the cut-out. This method has several disadvantages. The resultant nails are non-porous, making it difficult for the nail to "breathe", and contributing to skin irritation and fungus growth beneath the nail. Furthermore, the sculptured nails are brittle and easily susceptible to cracking and splitting and are difficult to remove. Typically, the sculptured nail must be fractured and chipped away from the natural nail, which is a laborious process and may result in trauma to the underlying natural nail and finger. In addition, it is often difficult to match the size and shape of the mask cut-out with that of the natural nail.
The second method involves attaching a preformed artificial nail to the upper surface of the natural nail with an adhesive substance and trimming and polishing the artificial nail and the natural nail to achieve the desired length and shape and a smooth finish. Typically, a "wrap" material, which, for example, may be comprised of a thin layer of paper, linen or silk, is attached to the nail using an adhesive material after the artificial and natural nails are joined together. The wrap material is then filed into the surface of the nail to provide a more natural-looking, translucent nail and to strengthen the attachment of the natural and artificial nails. This method also has several disadvantages. First, the adhesive material, which is typically comprised of a fast-drying glue, often produces a burning sensation in the skin during and immediately after the attachment of the artificial and natural nails and results in irritation of the skin. In addition, the wrap material is typically folded underneath the nail, thereby contributing to the formation of fungus growths beneath the nail. Another disadvantage of this method is that the wrap material is readily dissolved by nail polish remover which is applied to the nail surface and which penetrates the surface of the nail, thereby weakening the connection between the artificial and natural nail.